


Patience is a Virtue

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sam, Uncle Sammy, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, cASStiel, cas is 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Castiel is Dean's son and Sam's nephew. He is 7. He wants his uncle to fuck him while his daddy goes to pick up Gabe from the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS ABOVE!  
> THIS CONTAINS VERY UNETHICAL SEX, SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE

"Please uncle Sammy, I promise I wont tell daddy." Castiel whines as he rubs his small hand over the growing bulge in his uncles jeans. He looking up at him innocently through his eyelashes, blue eyes glassy with lust. 

"Cas, your dad is home right now. I told you; only when daddy's out." Sam pulls his nephews hand away from his cock, sets him on his feet and turns back towards the tests he was grading, on his home-desk. 

"But-but-but uncle Sammy! You haven't fucked me in soooo long." Little Castiel complains, pouting, with his big blue eyes open wide and his bottom lip out. "I could just sit on it while you do your work, you wont even know I'm here."

"Babe, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you, but I simply can't do that with your father, watching the game, in the next room." 

Cas crosses his arms and furrows his brows, digging through his uncles desk drawers in search of the special purple toy he remembers Sam using on him the last time they had had this argument.  
"Fine, I guess I will just play alone then. Where is your wiggling thing?" 

Sam sighs and opens his locked drawer, handing it to the child. The toy is enclosed in a simple black bag with a drawstring. The vibrator was fairly quiet and it was only about 4" long, so he trusted that little baby Cas could fuck himself on his own today. At least until he was finished marking his class's tests. 

**20 mins later**

"Hey, Sam, I forgot I have to go get Gabriel from the airport, so could you watch Cas for a few hours?" Dean asks, peeking his head in his brother's office space. 

"Oh, yeah sure." Sam holds back a smirk and puts away the tests in front of him, taking out his class's spelling tests to mark next. ""Bro, anytime you need a babysitter, let me know. It's 100% not a problem." Sam reassures him. 

**10 mins after Dean has left**

Sam heads over to Castiel's room, and he can hear the boy's harsh breaths before he has even gotten in the door. He inches it open slowly, careful not to disturb his nephew. When the door opens, Sam's mouth drops open, this child, at only 7 years old, has worked himself open, and with lube-slick fingers, he was fucking the vibrator into himself, letting soft moans fall from his mouth. 

Sam reaches down and grips his cock through his pants, palming himself through the material. Once he is hard, -which doesn't take long- he heads inside, closing the door behind himself. Castiel is far too wrapped up in his own pleasure, to even noticed he had entered the room, so he decides to undress himself, before moving closer to his nephew. 

"Hey Cassie," he says when he sits on the boy's bed, holding back a laugh when he jumps at the sudden audience. "God, you look so sexy, baby boy." 

Castiel blushes lightly, taking out the vibrator, turning it off and climbing into his naked uncle's lap, grinding onto his cock. 

"Hi uncle Sammy." He looks up and attaches their lips, letting Sam take control immediately. 

Sam holds his little nephew's hips and lays them down so Sam is on top of him, and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

"What do you wanna do, baby boy?" 

"P-please fuck me uncle Sammy." He wraps his legs around his uncle, trying to pull him closer, his small prick is a deep pink color and is dripping precum down to his milky little thighs. 

"Well, since you said please..." Sam smirks and lines up, easily pressing deep inside in one thrust. 

He only gives his nephew a moment to recover before he starts fucking him, hard and fast. 

"Is this what you like, dirty boy? Hmm?" Sam asks, hovering over the small child. 

"Yes, yes yes oh god fuck me please I wanna cum!" Castiel starts whining, words falling from his mouth incoherently. 

"okay baby boy, I'll let you cum." Sam smirks and thrusts right into his prostate, slamming into it over and over, until he is spilling onto his belly and tears are in his pretty blue eyes. 

Sam pulls out and stands with his cock over his nephew's lips, "Open up." He instructs, jerking himself off franticly until he cums with a groan, spilling into the child's mouth. 

Dean enters his house to find it eerily silent as he walks down the hall towards his son's room, "Hey! Sam? Cas? Where are you guys?" He opens the door, "His flight was early so he just called a tax- OH MY GOD!"

**Author's Note:**

> [10/04/16] this is literally my most popular fic haha. if anyone is interested in a part 2 (maybe?) comment and let me know. maybe let me know a few kinks you'd want to include too? bc I lowkey loved writing this. (oh my god, im going to hell)


End file.
